Fianna Ray Ordesia
Summary Fianna Ray Ordesia is a main character of Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance. She is an elementalist using the holy spirit Georgios and a member of «Team Scarlet». Playful and teasing, she's an excellent ritual maiden and elementalist, possessing vast knowledge on nearly any subject. As the only girl aware of Kamito's secret being Ren Ashbell, she uses that to tease him a lot. She’s the most aggressive of the girls for Kamito's affection and love, and is the most openly perverted. As the second princess of the Ordesia royal family, she was trained as a Queen candidate serving the Five Great Elemental Lords at the Divine Ritual Institute, and praised among her peers for her mastery of ritual dances and high potential as an elementalist. Four years prior to the start of the series, the Fire Queen Rubia Elstein, her only friend and the senior whom she admired greatly, betrayed the Empire and brought about great calamity to the land for angering the Fire Elemental Lord. There, her spirit, in which she placed all her trust and the source of her confidence, was destroyed in a single blow by Rubia. That event placed overwhelming fear and mental stress on Fianna, rendering her unable to summon Georgios again. She was dismissed as a Queen candidate by the Empire and ostracized by everyone she knew, even her family, gaining the nickname Lost Queen. After meeting Kamito, during the fight against Jio Inzagi, she overcomes her trauma and manages to summon her spirit again. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown by herself, High 8-C with Georgios | Unknown by herself, At least High 8-C with Georgios, possibly 8-B Name: Fianna Ray Ordesia, Lost Queen, Perverted Queen Origin: Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, Elementalist, Royal Princess, Student of the Areishia Spirit Academy, Member of "Team Scarlet", Ritual Maiden, Ex-candidate as Holy Queen, Candidate as Darkness Queen Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Holy Manipulation, Spirit Contract, Energy Manipulation, Spirit Manipulation, Extremely sharp senses and Extrasensory Perception (Much more than the other girls. As a Queen candidate, she's able to sense any disturbances in magic and power, as well identify what spells are being used and where), Healing, Purification (Types 1, 2 and 3), Sleep Manipulation (can put others to sleep by releasing a small mist around them), Forcefield Creation, (Elemental Manipulation, Body Control, Power Bestowal, Empathic Manipulation on humans, Madness Manipulation on spirits) via Kagura Rituals, Preparation, Light Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation and Blindness Inducement via Spirit Crystals, Electricity Manipulation via Shield of Alexandros, Damage Boost on dragons via Georgios, Minor Plant Manipulation, Statistics Reduction via Isolation Barrier and anti-elemental barriers, Can pilot aircrafts, Very high Resistance to (cold/ice, fire, lightning, water, wind, holy, darkness, poison, diseases and Mind Manipulation), Immunity to Darkness Manipulation with Territory and Georgios | Same, plus Clairvoyance, Sealing, Can break seals Attack Potency: Unknown by herself, Large Building level with Georgios (Scales to Claire Rouge at base, though isn't as destructive as her) | Unknown by herself, At least Large Building level with Georgios, possibly City Block level (Stronger than before; while not as destructive, should scale to Ellis Fahrengart) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed/reactions (Scales to characters that can react to and dodge cloud-to-ground lightning), At most Superhuman travel speed with added Divine Power (Fianna is the slowest of the main characters) Lifting Strength: Regular Human by herself. Possibly Class 50 with Georgios (Lifted a Gundam-sized mech with trouble) | Same Striking Strength: Human Class by herself, Large Building Class with Georgios | At least Large Building Class with Georgios, possibly City Block Class Durability: Unknown by herself, At least Large Building level with base barriers (Scales to Leonora), City Block level with prep/spirit support on basic barriers or by stacking them (Berserk-Leonora couldn't destroy it), At least City Block level with Save the Queen (Has equal durability to a sturdy castle with magic barriers, Blocked Laevateinn's Fireball and casually negated Vorpal Blast), At least Town level with prep/maiden support (Slowed down the advance of a large living city) | At least Same Stamina: Above average (Physically), Very High (Magically), Extreme (Mentally) *She is able to cast magic continuously or perform rituals, and stay concentrated for a very long time without tiring *Survived through hours-long mental torture and magic draining *Survived through days-long undernourishment and physical/mental torture Range: Extended melee range with Georgios, Hundreds of meters radius with barriers. She and her spirit can surround their weapons with invisible energy, slightly extending their reach. Standard Equipment: Save the Queen (her rapier), Spirit Crystals, Blood Stones, Healing Crystals Intelligence: Very high. Among the most knowledgeable characters in the entire series. Acquired tremendous amount of knowledge on spirits and magic during her years-long intense training to become an Elemental Queen. She also has good knowledge in politics, is very skilled in diplomacy and negotiations, and has natural charisma, as she’s a candidate for future Queen of the Ordesia Empire Weaknesses: She is not suited for actual battle and has to rely on Georgios for both offense and protection. Her strongest barriers and supporting spells require concentration and consume a lot of energy Feats: *Considerably weakened Jio Inzagi, a master assassin *Helped take down Velsaria Eva Fahrengart *Her barriers are extremely durable and have been destroyed by only 2 enemies thus far. Save the Queen's barrier has never been destroyed yet *Survived through undernourishment and torture for several days just through her strong will Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kagura Rituals: Fianna has been trained since a very young age to perform special dancing rituals as an offering to the Elemental Lords to, in return, obtain their blessings and/or provide support in battle in many different ways. She can increase the stats of allies or herself either as specific targets or over a large area - both offensively and defensively - restore their energy supplies, amplify their magic power, dislocate limbs, seal spirits or objects, use elements by calling forth surrounding spirits, and manipulate the mental state of spirits to either calm them or enrage them *'Oratorio:' A dance ritual to boost all allies’ stats, as well as grant recovery from fatigue and energy loss *'Ritual of the Mad Banquet:' A dance ritual to drive spirits mad or forcefully control a target's body from a distance; limbs can be twisted and broken with ease Holy Magic *'Barriers:' Fianna is top-tier is creating and setting up barriers, the most effective seen in the series. Her barriers are invisible to anyone not/poorly capable of sensing magic, and they need to be at least on Rinslet/Ellis’ level to perceive them. With prep, not even Leonora Lancaster can destroy them **'Shield of Alexandros:' The strongest barrier to exist, a large-scale dome-shaped multi-layered barrier capable of covering a city. Following leylines to produce resonance between multiple barriers, this produces defensive power up to dozens of times greater than usual. Needs a lot of prep and support from several other princess maidens *'Healing' *'Darkness Resistance' *'Elemental Resistance' *'Isolation Barrier:' A small barrier with very low magic emission and which hides the presence of anyone inside; extremely hard to discern, even for spirits. Casting it also overwrites any existing enemy barrier and/or stat-boosting spell and instead has the opposite effect *'Sleeping Cloud:' A purple mist that induces sleep on any selected targets *'Element-weakening Barriers' *'Barrier-Break:' A high-level spell that cancels and shatters other barriers *'Holy Edge:' (Post-training only) Summons many blades of light, also used to bind enemies Spirit Crystals: Special colorful stones in which are sealed spirits of varrying power for one-time use. She has used them on multiple occasions: create explosions of flames, shoot bolts of lightning, emit blinding light, and heal herself or others *'Blood Stones:' Very rare shiny blood-like red stones in the shape of a Magatama (comma-shaped jewel). They contain particularly powerful spirits **'Magna Carta:' Summons a holy spirit that can create huge pillars of light with a flash, causing extremely heavy damage. Particularly effective against dark-attribute enemies. The pillar of light created a massive earthquake across an entire massive underground cave/sanctuary, causing multiple cave-ins all over Spirit Manipulation *'Weapon Form (Save the Queen):' A stunningly beautiful rapier that Fianna managed to summon during the tournament. Its power doesn’t reside in combat, instead provides large-scale effective supporting spells **'Save the Queen:' The ultimate support spell and an improved version of Oratorio in both boosts and AoE that doesn’t need a dancing ritual. Also creates a barrier around said area - the strongest kind - of equal durability to a sturdy castle. Has a continuous healing effect for wounds, energy and fatigue. However, Fianna needs to stay still and the energy consumption is higher **'Territory:' A passive effect from using her waffe that increases the stats of all allies in a large area around her, enough to walk through gravity spells. Grants immunity to darkness. *'Holy Knight Form (Georgios):' In the form of a very large and tall knight in white and golden armor, Georgios is a holy-attribute spirit of high rank. It has perfect proficiency with its sword and shield, has effective damage on dragons and resistance against them, can amplify its stats by absorbing holy energy, and is immune to Darkness Manipulation Key: Base | Post-training Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Holy Users Category:Spirit Contract Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Animal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Healers Category:Purification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Element Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Madness Users Category:Light Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Plant Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Princesses Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier